


Winchesters' Lament

by ThisIsntFunnyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsntFunnyDean/pseuds/ThisIsntFunnyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feedback is always greatly appreciated, but in no way obligatory. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winchesters' Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated, but in no way obligatory. Thank you for reading!

You learn quickly that every kind of rot smells the same.

  
And that there's little difference in the shovel sounds of one grave from its neighbor.

  
Flora smokes cleaner than fauna, though both stink your clothes, your skin.

  
All the bones will be eaten of their substance, or that just beginning to drip like melting wax.

  
One hundred graves; the fires all just a bright.

  
Bugs in the spring, mildew in the fall.

  
Frozen fingertips in the winter.

  
Just as quickly, too, you recognize that whatever hands at work will place us in one of two places.

  
One, with sweat dripping off your nose while you spear and turn the hallowed dirt.

  
Two, lying in wait for the shovel tip to crack open your earthen sky.


End file.
